Team Work
by Shadougelover14
Summary: After releasing some familiar enemies,Jack,Chase,and even Hannibal have to work together to save the world. Not only that, Jack insists he's turned over a new leaf, can he be trusted? Read to find out! Kinda short, sorry...
1. Jack Spicer's Turn Around

It was a bright morning at Master Monk Guan's temple.

The monks and Chase were in the courtyard meditating. It was calm and peaceful.

Raimundo's stomach let out a loud growl, and Chase opened his eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

Rai grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, haven't had breakfast yet."

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes, then closed them and tried to refocus again.

"Hey what're you Xiaolin losers up to?" a voice asked.

Chase sighed irratabely as he looked at the speaker.

"Jack, we're trying to meditate here." Kimiko grumbled.

"What's the point of doing that?"

"It helps train the mind to focus, something you could use." Chase replied.

The others snickered a little.

"Hmph, who asked ya?" Jack retorted, sticking his tongue out at him.

Chase glared at him, and he looked away whistling innocently.

"Why are you still here anyway? That snake isn't coming back."

"Cuz, I uh...see I've been thinking that uh...I could maybe sorta join you guys?"

Everyone looked at him skeptically.

"Never." they all grumbled at the same time.

"Please! I can be good!"

"The last time we let you join us, you stole our Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said as she got to her feet and put her hands on her hips. The others stood as well.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, right? I mean, whose left that I can give them to? Chase is on your side now, right?"

"Well, there's Wuya."

"I hate her, remember? She'd probably fry me!"

"Then there's still Hannibal." Chase put in, a little anger showing on his face.

"He attacked me with a **snake**! I'm not gonna help a guy who attacked me with a snake!"

The Warriors were still giving him suspicious looks.

"Pleeease give me a chance!" he begged, falling to his knees and putting his hands together in a begging way.

The Warriors looked at eachother for a minute, then let out sighs.

"Alright, dude, we'll give you one chance." Rai said.

"But, if you steal anything, I'll make sure you never walk again, understand?" Chase asked in a threatening tone.

Jack jumped to his feet and clung to him.

"YES! Thankyou! All I can say is, Jack Spicer has arrived!" the red haired teen exclaimed happily.

"Uh, Jack, I'd let go now." Kimiko warned.

Jack heard a low growl, and glanced at Chase, who was glaring and growling menacingly. Jack chuckled and grinned nervously. Chase threw him off, and Jack dropped to the ground.

"What do I do first? What do I do first?" he asked excitedly.

"For starters, you could shut up and let me talk." Dojo replied, slithering up to the group.

"What's goin' on Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Shen Gong Wu has activated. It's the Black Beetle."

"Alright, let's go. Where is it?"

"Somewhere underground."

Everyone groaned.

"Why'd you have to hide it underground?" Rai asked.

"So no one would find it. Let's just hope I can." Dojo replied.

He grew in his larger form, and the Warriors and Jack climbed on and took off.

xoxoxo

They were walking through some underground tunnels, lava giving enough light to see.

"It's so hot..." Jack whined.

"I should've brought a fan or something." Kimiko moaned.

"We could have used that drilling machine I made, but no, we had to send it to the center of the earth to make a bunch of lava flow!"

"To save the world from a bunch of spiders _you_ released."

"Yeah, but did we have to send my favorite vehicle?"

"Can we just focus on getting the Shen Gong Wu?" Chase growled.

They reached a clearing, and sitting on a rock was the Black Beetle.

Jack ran up to it.

"I found it!" he cried.

But as he was reaching toward it,

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal appeared between him and the Wu.

Jack screamed and hastily hid behind the Warriors.

"I see the little whiner's workin' with you now."

"I am not a whiner!" Jack retorted angrily as he hid behind Chase.

The Warrior's ignored him and took fighting stances.

"Stand aside or suffer a humiliating defeat." Omi orderd.

"Yeah, I've never heard that one before." Hannibal muttered.

"Star Hanabi! Fire!" Kimiko yelled. Fireballs flew at Hannibal, who merely knocked them aside.

They hit the ceiling, and rocks started falling around them.

Jack let out another scream, and ran into a nearby cave. He kept running until he ran into something. He fell backward onto the ground with a thump. He looked up, and saw 8 eyes staring down at him.

"Wudai Star, wind!" Raimundo shot a blast of wind.

Hannibal jumped out of the way. He and Chase faced off, blocking eachother's blows.

"We're getting that Wu, Hannibal, no matter what." Rai said as he and the others closed around the two.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jack?" Kimiko asked.

Jack stared wide eyed up at the 8 eyed creature. It let out a hiss.

Jack let out a high pitched scream, and turned around and ran out the cave. He jumped into Chase's arms. Caught off guard, Chase had no choice but to catch him.

"SPIDER! THERE'S A SPIDER!" Jack screamed in a high voice.

Chase promptly dropped him.

"Really Spicer? It's just a spider, just step on it."

"I'm gonna need a really big shoe."

"How big could it be?"

Jack pointed back at the cave, and at that moment a giant spider crawled out of it.

"Whoa, that it is one big spider." Kimiko stammered.

"Please tell me those aren't the same ones from before." Rai moaned.

"I think they are, and I don't think they're too happy to see us."

"Anyone have any ideas?"

"Well, I got one. RUN!" Clay yelled.

The Warriors, Jack, and Hannibal made for the exit. While he was running, Jack spotted the Black Beetle on the ground, and grabbed it up.

A hoard of spiders poured out of the cave, and cut the 4 monks off from Chase, Jack, and Hannibal.

Chase turned around to help.

"Just go, we'll be fine!" Kimiko yelled.

When Chase still didn't move, Omi spoke up.

"We can take care of the spiders, do not worry!"

"Chase, can we run now?" Jack asked.

Chase growled, then nodded, and he, Jack, and Hannibal, riding on Ying Ying, raced out of the cave.

xoxoxo


	2. Forming a Plan

Chase, Jack, and Hannibal were sitting in Chase's dining room at his lair.

"So, whatta we do?" Jack asked.

"For one, find a way to stop those spiders that _ you_ released_ again_, from destroying the world, _again_." Chase replied in annoyance.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. I just ran into it, and at least your place is still in one piece right?"

The ground shook, and a small piece of the ceiling broke off and bonked Chase on the head. He glared at Jack.

"Well, at least I got the Black Beetle." Jack held up the Shen Gong Wu.

"The Black Beetle isn't going to help us beat those-"

Chase paused.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Spicer, I think you just gave me an idea."

Jack and Hannibal glanced at eachother.

"I did?"

"You did?" Hannibal asked.

"Tell me, what did we do last time to stop the spiders?" Chase asked, turning to Jack.

"We sent my drilling vehicle to the center of the earth and made lava flow into the egg chamber and destroy them. Why?"

"Wasn't there lava in the cavern?"

"Oh I get it! We build a vehicle that can withstand the lava, then hide in the lava until the spiders leave!"

"No, you imbecile!" Chase snatched the Black Beetle from him.

"We get the lava to flow, and ride the Black Beetle out on the lava."

"Oh, that was my next guess."

"Sure it was..." Hannibal muttered.

"Wait, how do we get the lava to move. We can't just make a volcano blow."

"True, you and I can't, but I'm sure we know someone who can." Hannibal looked at Chase.

"It'll be difficult, but I can handle it." Chase said.

"What about the others?" Jack asked.

"We'll get them out before that, of course."

"Okay, can I just hide here?"

Chase and Hannibal glared at him.

"No, it was _you_ who awoke the spiders in the first place, so you're going to help us stop this disaster that _you_ caused." Chase growled.

Jack whimpered. "I don't wanna go back in there!"

"We'll drag ya in there if we have to." Hannibal growled.

"Why do you even wanna help?"

"Cuz I can't rule the world if it's destroyed, ya twit."

"Alright, we have a plan. Now we just need to make it work." Chase said.

xoxoxo

The trio entered the underground tunnels.

"Alright, we'll be safe as long as we stay together." Chase said.

Jack clung to him.

"No problem." Jack whimpered.

Chase shoved him off, and they made their way further in.

After a few minutes, they came to the chamber they been in earlier. They heard someone mumbling, and spotted Dojo.

The small green dragon was hiding behind a rock.

He was mumbling incoherently.

Chase walked over to him.

"Dojo!" he yelled, snapping the dragon out of his trance.

"Whoa! What the? Oh it's just you."

"What happened, where are the others?" Chase asked as Jack and Hannibal came over.

"They got caught by the spiders! There were so many! It was horrible!"

"Where'd they take them?"

"Down that tunnel."

"Alright, let's go then." Hannibal said.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be one of the bad guys?"

"We formed a truce, alright? Let's just get this over with so we can get the heck out of here!" Jack yelled.

They went down the tunnel Jack had gone down earlier. The walls were covered with spider webs.

"We should be in the egg chamber soon." Chase muttered as they came to a stop.

They looked around, then Dojo looked up and let out a gasp.

"W-we're gonna need help." he stammered, pointing up.

They looked up to see millions of spider eggs. Jack squeaked.

They heard yelling, and ran into a smaller room. They looked up, and saw the Xiaolin monks tied up with spider webs.

"Guys! We found you!" Dojo exclaimed happily.

"It's about time." Rai muttered.

"What's Hannibal Bean doin' here?" Clay asked suspiciously.

"We formed a truce so we can stop the spiders, which I really don't want to run into. So let's just get out of here!" Jack replied.

Chase cut the monks down.

"Alright, let's get back to the lava chamber."

They ran back down the tunnel, and things were suspiciously quiet.

"Ok," Chase started, turning towards the monks, "You get out of here, things are about to get hot."

"But what about the spiders? What if they attack?" Kimiko asked.

"We'll be fine, just go."

With Dojo, the 4 monks ran back out of the tunnels, and Chase faced the lava pit below.

"Alright, if anything comes out of that tunnel with more than two legs, attack it." he ordered.

"Where are those spiders? I'd think we'd at least see one." Hannibal muttered.

Jack glanced back at the tunnel, and saw the hoard of spiders crawling towards them.

"Oh, my- AAAAAAH!" he screamed.

Chase and Hannibal turned and saw the spiders.

"Great..." Chase muttered, "Hold them off, I'll take care of the lava!"

"Right." Hannibal said. "Moby Morpher!"

He grew 3 sets of arms, and jumped at the spiders.

"Wait, what am I supposed to use?" Jack asked.

Chase tossed him his spear, then turned back to the lava, and held his hands over the lava.

"How am I supposed to use this?" Jack asked, looking at the spear in confusion. Two blades popped out it.

"Are you sure it's safe to give him a sharp weapon?" Hannibal asked.

"Probably not." Chase replied, focusing on the lava.

If he was gonna move lava, it would require extreme focus and hard work. Manipulating lava was a lot differant than manipulating fire.

Two spiders circled Jack.

"MOMMY!" he screamed, running away. The two spiders followed him.

"AAAH!"

Hannibal was having a much easier time. Chase was finding it tough to focus with Jack's screaming, but not impossible.

"HELP ME MOMMY! AHHHH!"

Jack wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Chase, pushing them both off the edge of the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jack kept screaming as they fell towards the lava. Chase grabbed his spear, grabbed Jack's arm, and lodged the blade into the rock, stopping their fall.

"Phew..." Jack sighed with releif.

Chase glared at him, then tossed him upward. Jack landed back on the cliff with a thump. Chase pulled himself onto the spear rod, then jumped onto the cliff, held one hand up, and the spear flew to his hand.

"Watch where you're going, and keep those spiders busy!" he ordered, knocking Jack on the head with the spear.

"Y-yes sir." Jack stammered, taking the spear when Chase handed it to him.

Jack faced the spiders, and Chase faced the lava pit again.

The spiders closed in on Jack.

"D-don't make me use this!" he yelled, pointing the spear blade at them.

The spider hissed at him.

"Ok, I warned ya!"

Jack swung the spear at it, and there was a pained screech. A long cut was made on the side of its giant fuzzy head.

Jack stared in shock for a moment.

"I did it?...I mean, of course I did it! I am Jack Spicer! Nothing can stop me now!"

The spider screeched angrily, and pulled the spear from his hands with its mouth and tossed it aside.

Jack stared at it, then back at the spider.

"AAAAAAH!"

Hannibal knocked back the rest of the spiders, and Jack ran over to him, and they looked at the spiders that were already getting to their feet.

"Uh, Chase, can you hurry up with the lava moving thing?" Jack asked as he and Hannibal backed towards Chase.

"Moving lava is a lot harder than moving fire, so be patient." Chase snapped.

"Well, unless you do somethin' soon we're their next main course." Hannibal retorted.

The spiders closed in.

Jack screamed. "I don't want to be eaten by spiders!"

Chase lifted his arms, and the lava rose with them.

"Get that Black Beetle ready." he ordered.

The lava rose in a large wave, and beared down on them.

"Now!"

"Black Beetle!" Jack yelled.

The small black Shen Gong Wu grew into circular surf board, and the trio hopped on and rode the wave out. Chase managed to grab his spear along the way.

"Cowabunga!" Jack yelled.

xoxoxo


	3. Welcome to the Team

The 4 monks and Dojo were sitting around exit to the cave.

"You think they're ok?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm sure Chase and Hannibal are fine, Jack's another story." Rai replied.

Kimiko shot an annoyed look at him, and he shrugged.

Suddenly they heard rumbling, and looked into the cave. They spotted Chase, Jack, and Hannibal riding on the Black Beetle on a wave of lava.

The monks yelped, and jumped onto the Black Beetle as it came past them, riding the lava wave as well.

They flew through the air for a split second, then dropped to the ground with a metallic thud.

After a few minutes of panting, Jack jumped to his feet and cheered.

"Woo! Let's go again!"

Everyone glared at him.

"You did it! You saved the world!" Kimiko exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it. Next time we meet will be on differant terms." Hannibal stated as he shrunk back to normal and hopped onto Ying Ying's back. They flew off.

"You guys were great!" Rai praised as Chase stood.

"Even though he was annoying, I must admit Spicer was impressive. He lasted a lot longer than I expected."

"Yeah, I rule! Jack Spicer! Defeater of spiders!" Jack yelled.

"There's a spider on your shoulder." Rai stated.

"WHERE? GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Jack jumped into a nearby pond.

Everyone burst out laughing.

xoxoxo

The Warriors and Jack returned to Guan's temple, where he was waiting for them.

"I see you have saved the world yet again, well done.''

"Yeah, we're used to it." Rai grinned smuggly.

"We had nothing to do with it. It was all thanks to Chase and Jack." Kimiko put in.

"I see, well done you two." Guan said, turning to Chase and Jack.

"So, what happens after you guys win?" Jack asked.

"We usually just do what we normally do. But sometimes we celebrate." Kimiko replied.

"I'd say this is a celebration worthy event. The world has been saved, and we are welcoming a new Xiaolin monk to our group." Guan stated.

The 4 monks cheered and clapped.

"Ya hear that, Jack? You're in!" Kimiko cheered.

"Way to go dude!" Rai put in.

"Most impressive!" Omi said.

"Welcome to the gang, partner." Clay said.

Chase was silent, but gave his usual smirk and nodded approvingly.

"Ha! And they said I'd never amount to anything! Take that Mrs. Hankerman!" Jack yelled happily.

"Who's that?" Kimiko asked.

"My second grade teacher."

"Anyway, I think you've all done enough for one day. Rest well, for tommarow you return to training." Guan ordered.

"Right." they all said.

They all gathered in the dining area, and had a small celebration for Jack.

A little later, they turned in.

xoxoxo


End file.
